


Life After You

by gracegil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, George Weasley - Freeform, Twins, fred weasley - Freeform, reader insert relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegil/pseuds/gracegil
Summary: Two sets of twins only a year apart in Gryffindor was basically unheard of. Thankfully for McGonagall, you and Allison were nothing like Fred and George Weasley. Still, by year six you are dating Fred and your twin is dating George. But during the Battle of Hogwarts, everything changes for you. What will life be like after the battle is over?Warning: Major character death.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Life After You

The odds of two sets of twins in Gryffindor only one year apart was basically unheard of. But, thankfully for McGonagall, you and your twin Allison were nothing like Fred and George Weasley. In fact, they scared you at first. They were loud and overly confident in their abilities as wizards. You were muggle-born and still shy and timid in the wizarding world. 

But after years of sharing a common room and eating every meal at the same table, the four of you became friends. Slowly at first, with evenings spent in the library or breakfast together on a Saturday morning. But soon the Weasley twins began searching the two of you out more and more often, and you and Allison found yourselves saving them seats in the Great Hall or getting to Quidditch matches early to watch the teasing redheads. 

The twins were just alike to almost everyone, except for you and Allison. You could tell them apart immediately and got their identity correct every single time, even when they tried to trick you. But the same was true for you and your twin- the Weasley boys were some of the only people who could always tell you apart. 

At first, you didn’t notice this because they called both of you “Finnigan” anytime you met in the hallways. But one night, Fred walked up to you in the common room and used your first name and you felt a tiny burst of butterflies in your stomach at being known for just you- not as a set. 

During your fifth year at Hogwarts, the four of you started pairing off more often. You and Fred would curl up on one couch while Allison and George sat on another, each couple lost in their own whispered conversations. The four of you were practically inseparable until the boys left in their seventh year and it became just you and Allison again. 

Hogwarts is getting darker and darker during your last year there. You and Allison spend multiple nights a week in detention under Snape’s cool stare. The wizarding world outside is falling apart and you have not heard from the twins in weeks since Snape ended all outside communication for the rest of the term as punishment when you stand up for a first year. 

You try to stay strong, but Snape is slowly breaking the two of you down with endless rules and punishments, even when they are unwarranted. Finally one night as you, Allison, and Ginny sit in the common room, Seamus bursts through the door yelling that Harry just snuck into the school. 

The four of you sprint back to the Room of Requirement, hearts racing. Your hands are shaking in anticipation as the three of you burst through the door and see Harry, Ron, and Hermione as if they are back from the dead. Lee tells you that he has called in the rest of the Order and you start pacing the room, suddenly nervous about seeing Fred for the first time in months. Before they can arrive, an emergency assembly is called in the Great Hall and you fall in line behind the rest of the Gryffindor students, panic rising in your chest. 

The room is deathly silent as Snape paces at the front of the hall. When he calls for information on Harry, you silently plead for the room to remain silent. But Harry steps forward, facing off with Snape. The heavy wooden doors are thrown open and you turn around to see the entire Order of the Phoenix step into the room. Your eyes meet Fred’s immediately and the two of you breathe a sigh of relief at seeing the other one okay. You cover your ears when Voldemort’s slithering voice fills the air and you feel Fred’s steady arms wrap around you for the first time. 

“Hello, love,” He says quietly against your hair as you throw your arms around his waist. 

“Hi, Freddie.” You stand on your tiptoes and offer him a quick kiss. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see George and Allison wrapped together too. The boys both take a step back and look the two of you up and down as if checking to make sure you are really there and all in one piece. 

“We were so worried when we didn’t hear from you.” George says to the two of you. 

“Snape confiscated all letters in and out.” Allison explains and George wraps his arms around her again. 

“Boys, let’s go.” Arthur yells from the hall outside. Fred and George turn and nod at him before turning back to you one last time. 

“We’re going to the north tower to strengthen the enchantments.” George explains. 

“Be careful, love.” Fred breathes as he presses his lips against your forehead. 

“See ya soon.” You reply with a nod and force yourself not to look up so he cannot see the tears threatening to spill out. You and Allison spend the next hour helping evacuate underage students until battle erupts outside the castle. Your eyes meet your twins for a second before the two of you take off in a sprint. 

You conjure protective spells as fast as your lips can mutter the words, but still it isn’t enough. Soon, you and Allison are covered in scrapes and bruises and panic is growing in your chest as the minutes click by without sight of Fred. You and Allison stick together, working as one and protecting each other. You stand with your back to Allison and throw a disarming spell at a deatheater when you hear her scream behind you. Your stomach drops to the floor as you turn around and see two masked death eaters facing you. 

“Avada Kedavra.” One of them yells but you can’t quite get a counter spell thrown in time. 

“No!” You yell and disarm them both as Alli crumples at your feet. “No, no, no, no, no….” You mutter as you drop next to her. “Alli. Alli.” You repeat her name and try to will her back, try to make her open her eyes. But a pit forms in your stomach and you know she can’t hear you. You know your best friend is gone. Tears blur your vision as you collapse over her, not even caring about the battle around you anymore. 

“Alli, Alli please. Please, Alli. Don’t leave me.” You whisper between sobs but it is too late. Still, you stay with her body, refusing to believe you are living in a world without her. Sobs wrack your body and you can barely even conjure a complete thought about what to do next. What feels like an eternity later, Voldemort’s voice fills the air again and you throw your body protectively over Allison’s, even though he can’t hurt her now. 

He is offering an hour of peace. You know you need to take Allison’s body downstairs to the Great Hall, but you can’t physically do it alone. Your body is broken after hours of fighting and you can feel yourself shaking with fear and exhaustion. You force yourself to stand and pick up Alli’s wand with your own wand-hand. You will your feet to move, to take you downstairs, but they are unwilling to leave Allison behind. 

You slowly make your way downstairs alone in search of anyone who can help you move her. You numbly step into the Great Hall, eyes scanning instinctively for the Weasley twins when you hear the worst sound you have ever heard in your life. Your gut twists up immediately and you push yourself forward at the familiar voice sobbing somewhere near. Your eyes finally land on the Weasley family surrounding a figure on the ground. Panic rises in your chest as you scan the faces, unwilling to let yourself realize the truth. 

Then you see George hunched over the body of his own twin. His cries are the ones you can hear. His voice is familiar because it sounds just like Fred’s. When you realize this, something breaks in you and you fall to the floor. Your knees thud against the cold stone floor and you hear the two wands in your hand hit with a click as you drop onto your hands and knees, but you can barely even think about that. Fred is gone. Allie lays lifeless upstairs. You lost them both in one night. 

Images flash in your mind of the way Fred’s eyes glinted after a successful prank or how his lips felt against yours, warm and steady. You can almost feel his arms wrap around you protectively and hear him call your name across the courtyard. All this comes in waves and you crumple in the floor, unable to hold yourself up anymore. 

George’s red, tear-stained face comes into your line of vision. You push yourself into a sitting position and pull your knees up under your chin, trying to curl up in a tight ball. His lips are moving, but you cannot hear anything. Then his eyes flicker to what you are holding in your hand and he starts to slowly shake his head when he realizes it is Allison’s wand in your grip as well as your own. 

“No. No. Where is she? (y\n), where is Alli?” you can hear panic and denial in his voice, but the only response you can manage is a small shake of your head. He crumbles in front of you and you reach out and place on hand on his knee. The rest of the family comes up and stands around the two of you on the floor, but nobody says anything. 

After what feels like hours, Charlie pulls you to your feet and over to a table on the edge of the room. Ron does the same to George and someone places hot mugs of tea in front of the two of you. George sits in a stupor, staring at the ground. Neither of you move again until you hear a scream outside and George’s head pops up. 

“Gin.” He mumbles and sets his cup down to run out the door. You follow George into the courtyard outside and see a sea of black-clothed Deatheaters standing behind Voldemort. Hagrid stands to one side holding a lifeless Harry in his arms. No, No, no… your mind reels. This is not how it was supposed to end. Fred and Allison’s lives were supposed to mean more than this. But it is not the end and the battle picks back up in front of you. 

This time, you don’t hold back at all. Before, you tried to stick with Alli and protect her, but now you have nothing else to lose and you throw yourself into the fight against the deatheaters. You step up again and again to face people whose skills far outweigh your own. Once, you feel George’s hand wrap around your arm and pull you down, hard, behind a pillar as an explosion rocks the ground where you were just standing. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He yells breathlessly as he pushes you against the pillar, demanding your attention. 

“What do you mean?” You stare at him defiantly. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” demands and you look away. His face, so much like Fred’s, is possibly the only thing that could break you right now. “Look at me.” He forces your attention back to him. 

“I can’t lose you today too. Please.” His glassy eyes stare at you and the two of you are silent for a few seconds as a quiet argument rages between you. Something softens in you and you realize he is right. The two of you only have each other now and you have to have each other’s backs through this. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” You say and he takes a step back, watching you warily. “You’re right. I’ve got your back.” You say as he turns around and the two of you step back into the chaos. This time, you stick close to George, knowing that is what Alli would have asked you to do. This time, Harry defeats Voldemort and the battle is actually over for good. You push down your emotions and help get the wounded back into the Great Hall to be cared for. Hours later, you finally walk into the hall empty handed. 

Someone has pushed the long tables up against the wall and you see George sitting on one and leaning up against the wall surveying the room. You silently step up on the bench, climb on the table, and sit next to him, your shoulders barely touching. He looks at you but says nothing as he hands you the cup of tea he was drinking. You take a long sip before passing it back to him. 

“Are you okay?” He says and motions to the dried blood covering your arm. 

“Yeah. You?” You ask and he just nods and lets his head fall back against the wall. 

“What do we do now?” His voice cracks and he sounds so much older than he did just a few hours ago. 

“I-. I don’t know.” You shake your head and lean over to lay your head on George’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do without them.” You whisper. It is a few more hours before people start to go home, but you are not ready to go back to your empty house alone. George seems to read your thoughts. 

“We.. uh, Fred and I… We made the second room into an apartment. For Allie and you.” He tells you and a glimmer of a smile tugs at his lips. “For after this year. We were gonna ask you two to move in… if you wanted to. But it’s still there if- if you wanna… I mean, if you don’t want to go home…” He stumbles over the words and you know how hard it must be for him to confess this to you. 

“Thanks, George.” You nod and follow him off the Hogwarts grounds so you can apparate to the shop. You stayed at the shop for longer than you planned. You and George helped each other through the hard days and, eventually, you helped him re-open the shop downstairs. You cooked supper for both of you and George was always up to watch a movie or play a game of chess in the evenings. 

Eventually, the two of you became more comfortable with each other and started sleeping in each other’s beds. It was weird at first and it was not the life either of you had imagined, but you were happy together in a way. You needed each other because nobody else understood the pain you still felt. George was so much like Fred and so different at the same time. But you were thankful for his strong, comforting arms on nights when the nightmares pulled you asleep. And he was thankful for your quiet, comforting presence when he woke up to his own voice screaming the name of his twin. 

You learned to make a life together. It wasn’t perfect, but neither of you ever wanted to walk away from the other either. The love you felt for George was not the same as the fiery passion you had for Fred, but it was love nevertheless. And the tender care he showed you could never match the care he showed Allie, but still he never failed to be there for you when you needed him. The two of you knew each other better than anyone else and together, you were able to learn to love again.


End file.
